OX
The Call of OX: 29. March 1992. 0: OX MIONA. 1: Her-i-taz. 2: Ol noktosui zoi so. 3: Orpa Elia katrisa sont sajim nava Le atha ri i vah na kelia hoija. 4: Mej; nos da avabhe oguna ro man. Te rai nos da har-an-te lem Vi tas ogia. 5: Hor nika uta, od altari de rogun des matabe osia. 6: Fi ma-tarz, forun sta do stok loija od natir sek mi to toj atva des samvelg. 7: Gedin Babalon, sek Pirim; tejo gors. Enai doku rati ES, no vaiti lam ham. 0: THE 26 ENDURES. 1: The division line is here. 2: My reverence for this perplexion visits. 3: The Ones follower, in the form of black scorpions messes the Ones work of making even, and is as that birth of terror. 4: Look around; the word that calls forth the hyacinths is done and offered. It is the cold word that praises the way of the 2nd and brings him here,together with me. 5: Celebrating the made union and thousand fires consummation of the accepting robe. 6: Whirl, and fall do! The seed is released in the discharged wheel, and the child; my main power, lits up the accepting shells for the righteous. 7: Fall flat, Babalon, my Holy One; your lust. The Lord fulfills the curse of the hard Four, by becoming the listening path for all creatures. The Active Part of the OX Table The Original table has this square within an ochre triangle. The names are found vertically in the central columns and horizontally in the remainder of the tablet. Structure and Function by Dean The OX fit with the parts of the Olive and corresponding element/dark element pairs as follows: Axis: OEOOAGNATION NESIKAERBATA Seed: ANTRZ MOIBA HONAZ EKILA DETIS SAKOR Nut: VIENO LOKLO HOMOZ TAIPO ORETI AGBAM Fruit: MEJBA LONAL ARKON DORST PRINA APAIA Skin: NOTBO ORDOI BOHET EITAN DOLGA ASIHA The OX can be used for personal initiation without involving the watchtower hierarchy, but they fit with the watchtower hierarchy in the context of the 8th call and the actual building of the pillars. In this regard, it seems to be necessary to use the attribution ORO-East-Fire/Steel, OIP-South-Air/Glass, MPH-West-Water/Fabric, MOR-North-Earth/Clay, and to place the upper left subquarters as the Eastern part of each tablet, the lower left the Southern, the lower right the Western, and the upper right the Northern. Note that this fits with the original version of the Great Tablet taken as facing downward. Three Phases of OX. There are three phases to working with the OX. In the first two phases, one works with each set of six spirits separately. In the first phase, one forms a cube about oneself, calling the names for the direction from top to bottom to form the walls in the East, South, West, North, Below, and Above in that order. One also calls upon NESIKAERBATA when forming the West, North, and East cubes, and upon OEOOAGNATION when forming the South and West cubes. The cube is made of energy of the appropriate element, dark element, and Olive part. If the watchtowers are being included, the subquarter crosses go with four sides of the cube in the directions listed above. The seniors are then paired with the sides of the cubes as follows (they seem to move around between possible attributions): In the ORO tablet, HABIORO is paired with the upper left cross, the next two with the lower crosses in either order, AHAOZPI with the upper right cross, and the next two with top and bottom in either order. In the OIP tablet, any arrangement is allowed such that two members from each group of three are opposite each other. In the MPH tablet, any arrangement is allowed such that adjacent seniors go with adjacent faces. In the MOR tablet, any arrangement is allowed which fits the seniors as axes together with the sides of the cube in the obvious way. In the second phase, one uses the six spirits to form a connection between the Olive parts and adjacent angles. There are four levels involved, at one end being the element and dark element and at the other the angles and Olive parts. These four levels correspond to the 4-fold division of the NI. The top name in each group goes with the element and dark element. The next two go with the next higher level, fitting with the lower and higher angles respectively. The next two go with the next higher level, also fitting with the lower and higher angles respectively. The last one connects the angles with the Olive part. This may be visualized as a hexagon, as in the following diagram, taking South as an example: In the third phase, the 26 spirits form pillars extending from the place of working which provide a connection to the higher levels they have just been connecting. NESIKAERBATA's pillar reaches to the center of the Earth. The purpose of the OX is to allow the influence of the higher points to flow down into the world. If the watchtower hierarchy is included, the pillars stretch from the point of working to the point opposite on the Earth. The first four names in each set give pillars extending in the East, South, West, and North respectively. Those extending north and south pass through the poles and continue to the opposite point. Those extending east and west form great circles over the surface of the globe which are tangent to the latitude lines at the point of working and point opposite. These employ the angels and god-names of the corresponding subquarters in constructing their pillars, though the details are unclear. The fifth in each group stretches straight down through the Earth to the point opposite and the last does the reverse. Each of these seems to have to go around the Earth's core. OEOOAGNATION binds the pillars in each direction together and strengthens the lot. NESIKAERBATA extends into the core. It can be helpful to trace the great circles through the point of working on a map. If the point of working has latitude and longitude (a,b), then the north-south circle consists of the longitude lines with fixed longitude b and 180-b in the other direction, and the east-west circle is given by (x, arctan ((cos x-a)*(tan b))) for all x. Computing this for x's at 5 or 10 degree intervals should give a good idea of the circle's location. *II*I*I*I*I*III*II Also found in the OX tablet are the names of the stooping dragon and his four ministers. The dragon's name OSGAOGNMAA is found in the center of the tablet as follows: His four ministers names stretch from the center to the corners: GSLNOA, AOAMLO, NLORRA, and EOOTGA. The dragon describes himself as the perishable matter of which the Earth is made, and he is bound by the pillars.